


Galarian Journey

by ShmokyQuartz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon, Pokemon Contests, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmokyQuartz/pseuds/ShmokyQuartz
Summary: Ok so this is a Roleplay I did back in May time last year, legit copied and pasted.Read it I forgot what happenedIncosistencies will obs be thereMight write more idk





	Galarian Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first half, this POV is Lucas Avelano, I will post the rest of his story as well as the other characters.

“Go Ralts!” Lucas said, throwing a Pokeball into the air and watching a beam of light stream out and create a small white Pokémon.

“Hey Ralts, you ready?” He said, earning a quick hum from the Ralts.  
“Good. Come on let’s get some breakfast first then we’ll set off for the train station.

”Lucas went down the stairs with Ralts floating elegantly behind him. He quickly checked the time, 10:40, 6 hours til the performance.

They reached the kitchen and searched through the fridge for milk and cereal.  
“What d’you want Ralts?”

After eating, Lucas went back upstairs to get changed into his clothes and pack his back with his costume, snacks and money. He slung the bag over his back before running back downstairs and saying goodbye to his mother before leaving.

Lucas checked his bag for his Ralts’ poke ball and checked that she was following him. “You ready Ralts?” He said before turning back around and heading towards the Motostoke train station.

Lucas arrived at the train station. 10 minutes before the train was set to arrive. He swiped his card across the screen to get onto the platform and went to sit down.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been to Circhester before, but I’ve heard it gets very cold...”

“I hope it doesn’t get too cold, I only have one extra jumper for us, I suppose I could ask the taxi driver if it’ll be fine, eh?” Lucas murmured to himself, confusing his Ralts. She hummed to him.  
“Hmm, oh yeah I’m fine. Just slightly worried. It can’t be any bigger than Hammerlocke Theatre, but I guess I’m still kinda scared.”

The train arrived two minutes late and Lucas and Ralts hopped on and sat down in a mostly empty carriage. He looked outside at the ‘Motostoke’ signs. He’d be back within a few days yet he still felt somewhat melancholic.  
He reached into his bag for two chocolate bars for him and Ralts.

Lucas checked the phone on his map, the next stop is Hammerlocke. “Right so, we’ll stop at Hammerlocke because there is no train station in Circhester and we can explore for a bit before grabbing a taxi to the theatre, yeah?” Lucas said before turning toward Ralts.  
“The theatre hmm? A girl sat in front of them said, she looked about two years older and had platinum blonde hair,  
“I used to perform when I was younger, but then I realised it’s not for me.”  
“Oh wow, really?” I replied, she did seem rather familiar...

“Who’s your partner?” Lucas asked gesturing to her handbag, “Wanna see?” She said before pulling out a premier ball from her bag. A beam of light protruded out and a Braixen emerged wearing a pink scarf.  
“Braixen!” She said giving Lucas a smile.  
“Oh wow, a Braixen!”  
“She was my first Pokemon, I picked her up in Kalos from Professor Sycamore, we travelled the region with some friends before we had to go our separate ways...”

The train arrived at the station in Hammerlocke at 12 PM, he had been talking to the girl on the train for possibly the whole trip, she told her whole adventure around Kalos. It was safe to say that Lucas was absolutely thrilled to have finally met another poke-contester.  
“Wait I never got your name.” Lucas said as they were about to go separate ways.  
“I’m Serena. It was so lovely to meet you, I hope we’ll meet again someday.”  
“Me too, I’m Lucas.”  
With that they went their separate ways.

Lucas picked up Ralts and headed toward the exit, they had about 4 hours to explore before they had to be at Circhester for the 5PM contest.

As Lucas and Ralts walked through the streets of Hammerlocke, they reached the stadium. The location of the Darkest Day. Lucas heard about it on the news with his mother. It was quite the terrifying event, he was glad Rose was stopped before anything bad could happen...

They continued to roam the streets and decided to head into a clothes shop, just to rummage for any accessories for them.

They walked into the boutique and looked at the displays of bows and ribbons. Lucas spotted a pink bow it seemed to match the horns on the top of Ralts’ head, he picked it up and placed it on the side of her head. It looked quite good, plus it was only about ₽1000, so he bought it. They left the shop and continued onward.

Lucas continued down the street when he smelled the smell of cookies and baked goods.  
“Smell that Ralts?” He asked  
Ralts merely looked around before pinpointing toward a bakery down the street.  
“You hungry? ‘Cause I am!” Lucas laughed before starting towards the bakery.  
The display outside had loaves of bread and cookies on display, they all looked so delicious.  
“Come on, let’s get something.”

The bell on the door rang as they walked in and the baker looked toward the door and greeted us,  
“Hello, what can I get for you?”  
“Just a bag of cookies please.” Lucas said, Ralts looked through the glass and pointed toward a small glazed bun,  
“You want that too?”  
“Ralts!” She smiled cheerily.  
“And one of those buns please.” Lucas smiled and watched the baker grab some cookies and put them into a paper bag, in which he also did for the bun.

“So what brings you here then?”  
He said handing him the bags.  
“We have a contest in Circhester in a bit, but we had to stop here”  
“Oh a contest? I love contests, I like to watch them on the TV after work.”  
“This one will be my second ever contest. My first was a few months ago at the theatre here” Lucas smiled. “I came second actually.”

The bell on the door chime again as the duo left the bakery.  
“Shall we go find a park to eat this?” He asked before pulling out his phone and asking Rotom where the nearest park was.  
“I have found 2 parks nearby, would you like me to give you directions to the closest one?” Rotom asked, and then we were off to the park.

“Right, do you remember the routine? I’ll let you out the ball-“  
Lucas was interrupted by Ralts letting out an annoyed hum.  
“I’ll assume you remember.” He giggled.  
“How’s the bun?” He asked, causing Ralts to smile at Lucas contentedly.  
“Good.”

Lucas checked the time again, it was 3PM, two hours till the contest. “Right Ralts, shall we be off then, we’ve got two hours.”  
Ralts finished one of the cookies and chirped at Lucas.  
“I’ll take that as a yes, I’ll call a taxi.”

The taxi arrived in the field in front of them within a few minutes, a Flying Taxi. The Corviknight looked down at them.  
“You two off to,” he checked his phone, “Circhester?”  
“Yup!” Lucas replied with a smile before getting into the cab.

The taxi travelled across the fields over a small ruin. Lucas looked down over it, it looked very sandy and old. There were a few Falinks patrolling the area. He looked across a field and spotted a red haired girl.  
He looked over the sky toward the sea, Spikemuth could just been seen along the horizon.

The intercom in the cab suddenly went off and the drivers voice filled the room, “You alright down there?” Ralts had since fallen asleep on the chair across from Lucas, so he got up and clicked the button to reply.  
“Yep we’re alright thank you. How long until arrival?” He questioned.  
“Probably about 20 minutes”  
“Thank you!”

Lucas continued gazing out the window of the cab, large mountains could be seen now, he was fairly sure he saw a herd of Stonjourners walking across some flattened area on the mountain. On the other side the sea was slowly becoming more icy and a deeper colder blue as they neared the colder area of Galar. Spikemuth had long since disappeared off the horizon, but Circhester could somewhat be seen.

“Thank you!” Lucas shouted up to the driver after paying.  
“No problem!” He replied and then watched the Corviknight pick up the cab and fly away.

“Wow is it cold.” Lucas said to his Ralts watching his breath turn to steam.  
“Let’s get inside quickly.

Circhester was quite the beautiful city, the white stone buildings were everywhere, and although it was a sunny day, the cold was still enough to make you shiver.

As Lucas made his way along to the Circhester Theatre he checked the time, 40 minutes until the show, and he had to check in 20 minutes before. He decided to go towards the Hero’s Bath to warm up.

“Lucas and Ralts, your up after these two perform. Remember to get Ralts into the Seal Ball.” The stage director said.  
“You ready?” Lucas asked Ralts, before returning Ralts into the Seal Ball.  
“I’m kinda scared” Lucas murmured to himself, which was replied with a small wiggle from the ball in his hand.  
“You’re right, we can do this!”

Lucas sent out his Ralts from the Seal Ball, which created a large ribbon that swirled around a body in the centre before exploding into a snowy scape of sparkles, and from it emerged Ralts.  
“Ralts, use Double Team!”  
The Ralts twirled around and created a ring of Ralts’ of multiple different shades, they each danced around Lucas in a ballroom dance of twirls and gentle swaying.  
Ralts used its telepathy to read Lucas’ mind before using charm to create sparkles in the air before picking up Lucas from the ground as he himself also danced gracefully.  
Ralts then lifted itself up into a floating twirl around Lucas, each of the Double Team Ralts’ disappearing one by one.  
“Ralts, use Misty Terrain.” Lucas murmured.  
The Ralts set out a low fog onto the floor, which slowly rose up to meet the height of the duo, it almost seemed as though they were walking on the cloud.  
They danced together on top of the cloud before sinking below the surface.

A glow emerged from within the fog, first dim, before brightening. All of a sudden a gust blew the mist away replacing it with a snowy landscape of ice and small piles of fresh snow.  
Lucas stood centre stage, in a new costume, it was a white shiny suit, he also wore ice skates.  
He glided across the stage in a seemingly random pattern.  
“Ready to finish,” Lucas murmured to himself, knowing Ralts could hear him.  
Lucas did a quick turn and ducked down, the fog reappeared suddenly, but replaced the ice.  
Another glow could be seen within before finally disappearing leaving both Lucas and Ralts centre stage in floating embrace.

Lucas heard the wild applause in front of him. He let out a sigh from relief.  
“We did it Ralts!” He said, “We did it.”  
Lucas looked out at the crowd and waved to everyone, he liked to do that, just to see his audience. His eyes skimmed round before stopping on a red haired girl near the back of the venue, she looked familiar.  
They turned around and headed back stage, earning another applause from the other contestants as well as the backstage staff.

“-and finally in First place, Lucas Avelano and Ralts!”  
Lucas was shocked, he froze in place, before getting nudged on stage by the stage director, who gave him a smile.  
“Go on!”  
Lucas smiled back before going out on stage and smiling at the crowd and waving. He stepped up onto the podium and was handed a large golden trophy, it was quite heavy, but he managed to hold it up.  
“Thank you so much!” Lucas said into the microphone, before giving another wave to the audience and the judges.  
He once more looked out upon the audience, they all seemed familiar this time, except the red haired girl. She was missing. He shrugged it off before bowing to the audience and watching the curtain fall.  
He stepped off the podium before shaking all of his contestants hands and fishing his phone out his pocket to call his mother.


End file.
